spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Notes
'Romantic' Notes 1 At first this place just seemed cute, but I've been here for days now... I'm feeling quite parched now, and I keep getting this feeling like I am being watched by something. This is not romantic at all... 'Romantic' Notes 2 I know something is following me. But I feel like I am prancing through the same rooms over and over... Hopefully leaving notes as breadcrumbs will prove I am making progress and reaching some destination. I just hope I don't run out of ink. I am dreadfully thirsty. 'Romantic' Notes 3 Ink... Not quite quenching my thirst. Taste is terrible, stains are terrible. I don't think drinking it was a very romantic idea. 'Romantic' Notes 4 I found something today to satisfy my unromantic thirst. I awoke today from a brief faint, and found before me a bottle of red wine! I am not sure what brand or year, for there is no label. All I gather is that it tastes strongly metallic. 'Romantic' Notes 5 I don't think it was wine... 'Romantic' Notes 6 I don't know how much longer I can go on... I haven't seen any of my previous notes, so that means either I'm getting somewhere or someone is taking them. 'Romantic' Notes 7 I think this is my last note. I'm going to die having never found my escape, but really that's not true. This place was like my escape. My escape from everything else. In the end my death is kind of romantic. Lab Notes 1 Subject 5 is growing more and more restless. I told Spook we need more funds for sedatives, but she just laughed and flew into the ceiling. Without more chemicals to keep these things docile, I'm not sure how much longer we can keep them here safely. - Generic Lab Assistant Lab Notes 2 I believe subject 5 is loose. The glass around its container is shattered, and I can faintly hear clicking coming from the ceiling. I don't know what will happen now. If it is out and alive then this is probably my last report. The clicking is getting louder now. - Generic Lab Assistant Specimen 2 Room Note Spouting, Splashing, Soaking. Innards, Ingest, Invoking. Nailing, Never, stops the Choking (written in red ink or blood) Abandoned Classroom Notes 1 Matsuri never came to class today, I hope she made it home ok. Abandoned Classroom Notes 2 Could it really be true? I thought the fairy tales about the ghost eating children who sneak in after class was just to keep us from disobeying. But Matsuri is still missing. Abandoned Factory Notes 1 The darkness is slowly consuming us now. I don't think our rituals will appease it much longer. How were we supposed to know this would happen? Abandoned Factory Notes 2 It's not really our fault, we just did what Mother has told us to do in this sort of situation. Abandoned Factory Notes 3 Mother is not pleased with us, but how were we supposed to know that the girl wasn't pure? Puppeteer Notes 1 One day, a strange merchant came to town. He sold handmade puppets and trinkets and all the children loved his store and his gifts. But the town couldn't support his store because the other shops were failing. The other shopkeeper became jealous. So one night some of the townspeople took all his puppets and threw them in the river. Puppeteer Notes 2 But just afterwards he came running to the river crying and wailing that his children were being drowned. He dove into the river trying to save his possessions. The townspeople, bitter and still angry watched him frantically thrash and dive into the river until he never came back to the surface of the water. Puppeteer Notes 3 Although not what they wanted, the shop keepers were satisfied. Puppeteer Notes 4 Years later the children of the town began to go missing. And as more and more children dissappeared, people began to find more and more puppets in the forrest and around the river. These puppets seemed almost to look like the missing children sometimes. Express Note ERROR 002313FB_GEL CANNOT RELEASE TWICE. EXIT THROUGH EXPRESS. The Forest Notes 1 For a while I thought I had really escaped this place. But despite the trees' and flora, I think this is actually just another room. I did, however find deer, so I might at least get to eat. They make some strange sounds though... The Forest Notes 2 I don't know what they are, but those are definitely not deer! I tried sneaking up on one the other day to kill for food, but it saw me as soon as I got close. I was barely able to get away from the thing. I've managed to board up most of them. Hopefully I can find another way out of here. Second Lab Notes 1 This old place is somehow even worse than the new GL Labs. Although it seems to have been constructed with a much larger budget than the new lab, nothing works quite right. I can see why it was abandoned so quickly. I wonder if there really is anything here worth salvaging. Second Lab Notes 2 This facility is quite odd. Some of the equipment doesn't seem quite right, almost as if it were designed for people without hands. . . Also i'm not sure if it's just faulty electronics, but the power keeps fluctuating and weird noises are coming from the air ducts. Second Lab Notes 3 Spooky just said that there were 'things' we needed to salvage from this place. I'm starting to worry that a loose specimen may be included in the list of 'things' for us to retrieve. The power just shut off again. Is everything broken in here? Beef Restaurant Notes 1 I was anxious getting a job here at first, but it seems like things are getting better. This chain is really expanding, which is a shock, because just last week I heard this company was getting broke. Everyday more and more people show up to eat here. Something still sets me off about this place and its food though, so I'm going to try and not eat anything from here. Beef Restaurant Notes 2 Today was a weird day. . . The average number of orders continues to rise as it has been, but i don't know about the number of people. Today i saw someone use the drive through and order a lot of food for one person, and then about 10 minutes later, they were back. They ordered the same exact meals, and then they left again, then after another 10 minutes they were back again. Maybe they're just delivering food for a party or hotel, but it worries me for some reason. Beef Restaurant Notes 3 Well i broke my one rule today. The management doesn't give out actually lunch breaks, so i can't go anywhere, and they won't allow outside food here. I mean they actually screamed at the last customer who did that. Anyway i had a burger. It wasn't bad, and i don't feel sick, so I might get a few every now and then. Beef Restaurant Notes 4 Beef Restaurant Notes 5 There was a horrible 'accident' today. At least that's what the managers are calling it. . . One of the other employees brought in some outside food, and got into a fight with a manager about it. The employee said that the burgers here smell like sulfur. I then watched the manager grab a kid's neck and shove his head onto the grill. The employee got up and ran out before anyone could do anything, and I'm told that he is fine, but that really shook me today. Beef Restaurant Notes 6 I'm leaving. I feel asleep in my car today, after eating one of those burgers. I remember brief flashes of a man or animal coming toward me and feeling like some huge, lumbering thing was wailing from deep underground as I continued eating. When i woke up I was fine, but had veered off the road. I don't know if it's some weird allergic reaction to a preservative they use or something much worse, but this is my last day. Trivia * The Romantic's notes will not spawn while the player is being chased, meaning that room with notes are safe-zones (disregarding scripted events such as room 60.) * As the Romantic's notes continue, he stops double spacing and begins writing in prose, possibly showing his panic or lack of willpower. Gallery RomanticNote1.png RomanticNote2.png RomanticNote3.png RomanticNote4.png RomanticNote5.png RomanticNote6.png RomanticNote7.png Specimen2RoomNote.png LabNote1.png|Lab Note 1 LabNote2.png|Lab Note 2 AbandonedClassroomNote1.png AbandonedClassroomNote2.png AbandonedFactoryNote1.png|Abandoned Factory Note 1 AbandonedFactoryNote2.png|Abandoned Factory Note 2 AbandonedFactoryNote3.png|Abandoned Factory Note 3 PuppeteerNote1.png PuppeteerNote2.png PuppeteerNote3.png PuppeteerNote4.png ExpressNote.png|Express Note ForestNote1.png|Forest Note 1 ForestNote2.png|Forest Note 2 Category:Miscellaneous Category:Others